Kanade Tachibana VS Yuu Otosaka
Kanade Tachibana VS Yuu Otosaka is the 1st battle of the 5th season of ShadowKaras' One Minute Melees. The combatants are Kanade from Angel Beats and Yuu from Charlotte. Description Two of Jun Maeda's most powerful characters collide! Will the Angel of the afterlife or the Reaper of superpowers come out on top? Battle Afterlife School, 3:00 PM Yuu awoke in the afterlife school. He remembered being shot by that man with the crossbow, and then passing out. Unknown to him, he was dead. I have to get home.' ''he thought. '''I made a promise to her. Where am I? Kanade Tachibana walked down the hallway, and saw Yuu. Before she could say anything, Yuu spoke. "Where am I?" he asked. "You're in the afterlife. You died." replied Kanade. "The afterlife....no! I can't be here! I was supposed to get home!" yelled Yuu, enraged. "I'm not dead!" Kanade activated her Hand Sonics, the dual arm-mounted blades shining in the light. "I'll prove it to you." "So you have superpowers..." growled Yuu. He tried to steal Kanade's powers, but the attempt failed. "I'll have to do this the hard way." he said as he fired a bolt of lightning. FIGHT! 60 Kanade blocked the bolt with Hand Sonic and spun, coming at Yuu like a whirlwind of blades. Yuu dodged all the attacks and blocked the final swing with a light blue energy shield, then grabbed hold of Kanade with his telekinesis. As her body glowed with a faint purple light, Kanade was thrown down the hall and into a metal locker, leaving a large dent. Yuu sent a jet of roaring flames down the hallway to incinerate Kanade, only for her to activate Distortion and halt the fire. 50 Yuu caused large spikes to come of out the ground and slam into Kanade, but Distortion did not give way. Telekinetically gripping Kanade again, Yuu threw her through the roof and back down. Kanade sprung towards Yuu almost instantly, and nearly sliced his throat, but he managed to dodge in time, Kanade speeding past him without connecting. This left her vulnerable to lavender helixes of electricity that Yuu sent flying from his hand, electrocuting Kanade and causing her to spasm on the ground before getting up. 40 Kanade swung her right Hand Sonic at Yuu, but a cyan shield stopped it. She used the left hand Sonic too, but couldn't get through the barrier. Pressing both blades together, Kanade activated another Guard Skill. "Guard Skill: Howling." A shrill sound assaulted Yuu's ears, forcing him to put down the shield, leaving him open to a slash which he barely dodged by leaning backward. Yuu sloppily threw Kanade at the nearest wall. but she jumped at him and tackled Yuu out of the window. 30 Both of them landed in the field, and Kanade wasted no time in thrusting one blade at Yuu's throat. He tilted his head to the side and dodged, then electrocuted Kanade at close range, keeping the purple bolts focused on her for 3 seconds, before ceasing the attack and throwing her at a tree. Kanade coughed and got up, jumping out of the way of a fire blast that was supposed to finish her off. 20 Kanade sprinted towards Yuu and grabbed his legs with both hands before he could react, then spun a few times and used her massive strength to throw him into the sky. Yuu flew and sent flames at Kanade, but the Angel dodged and jumped into the air, reaching Yuu. She grabbed him and threw him down to the ground, then used her Angel Wings to slow her fall while using Howling to distract Yuu. However, soon as she reached the ground and stopped the Howling attack, Yuu flew above her, accelerated to massive speeds, and tackled her into the ground, creating an impact so strong that it formed a crater. 10 Yuu walked away from his seemingly defeated opponent, but Kanade leaped out of the crater and would have skewered Yuu with her blade, had he not reacted and blocked with a shield. Yuu grabbed her with telekinesis and slammed her into the ground repeatedly. Lifting Kanade up, Yuu charged an explosion, his hand glowing with a crimson light. "Guard Skill: Delay." Just as the explosion appeared, Kande sped behind Yuu faster than he could react, and decapitated him with a single blow. Yuu's headless body fell to the ground as Kanade walked back into the school. KO! This melee's winner is......Kanade Tachibana! Category:'Anime/Manga' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Company' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:ShadowKaras Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees